The present invention relates to a light mechanism, and more particularly to an adjustable light mechanism for use in a refrigerated merchandiser.
Existing refrigerated merchandisers include a case that defines a product display area for supporting and displaying food product. Refrigerated merchandisers also typically include one or more luminaires that are attached to the case to provide illumination for the product display area.